


The Way You Look Tonight

by ClaireFisher



Series: Spencer O'Hana [2]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Anniversary, Happy Ending, Marriage, Post-Movie: Psych 2: Lassie Come Home, Post-Movie: Psych: The Movie (2017), Romance, San Francisco, Season of Joy and Celebration, Shules, Song: The Way You Look Tonight (Tony Bennett)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: Their first anniversary as a married couple was finally here, and Juliet Spencer-O'Hara couldn't be more excited to celebrate this event in her life. But a forgetful Shawn may ruin all Jules' plans. This time he would need so much more than two ginormous ponies (or horses) and an inflatable bounce house to make it up for his wife.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Burton "Gus" Guster/Selene, Carlton Lassiter & Juliet O'Hara, Carlton Lassiter & Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara & Selene, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Spencer O'Hana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059809
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. When I'm awfully low, I will feel a glow just thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So, with only 10 days till Christmas, I decided to post this little fic featuring Shules First Anniversary as a married couple! This story was written before the second movie was released. Initially, I decided to wait to fix any incoherencies after the events of Psych: The Movie 2, but then I decided to wait until this holiday season to share it since Shawn and Jules got married around Christmas time! 
> 
> Like I mentioned previously, I believe that the time gap between the two movies is seven to eight months! So, this is set for December 2018. Also, this will be part of a new series of works featuring our amazing couple embarking on the journey of marriage and stuff! 
> 
> I hope I, somehow, made justice to this phase of their lives and the show and movies as well. I'll be updating every two days until Christmas! <3 
> 
> All that said, I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave a comment if you feel like it! I'll love to know your opinions, thoughts, suggestion, or anything else!
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3

Juliet woke up with the sun flooding her bedroom, warm and bright, the blue sky announcing a beautiful Saturday in the big San Francisco. Around her body, the arms of her husband enveloped her in a cozy cocoon. His soft snores indicating he was still sound asleep, relaxed, and most likely dreaming with the tacos truck a few blocks from their house. 

She smiled. 

His known scent and light presence, always there for her. Despite everything they had been through and their not conventional wedding, in any possible way, they made it until there. They built a home, a family, and each day Juliet was reassured by Shawn’s love that there was no other life she wanted. 

That, them, was more than she could ever have dreamed. 

Facing him, the Detective gently took one of her arms out of his embrace, caressing his cheek, earning a sleepy smile from him, widening her own as she saw how much of an effect her touch had over him. After all those years Juliet would still receive that mischievous caring grin from Shawn whenever she was close to him. 

Happy, she went over the plans, once again, for that day, after all, it’s not every day you get to celebrate your first wedding anniversary. 

One year. 

One year putting up with all the chaotic hurricane Shawn is. One year of yelling for the hundredth time that he shouldn't leave his shoes spread over the house or that their kitchen couldn’t be used to bake what her beloved husband named “fireball” which consisted basically of sushi rolls covered in the most stinky cheese Juliet has ever smelled and garnished with a jalapeno sauce so spicy it made Shawn drink almost a gallon of milk after. One year picking his wet towel off the floor and reminding him of paying the bills. 

But was also one year of the most amazing movie nights, dinners at the bay with chocolate cake and candle lights, flowers in her desk every few weeks, deep laughs that would make her belly hurt, and tears escape from her eyes, and endless karaoke nights. One year of waking up every day by Shawn’s side and being reminded of how much he loved her and how preoccupied he gets when she doesn’t answer her phone after the third ring.

Despite all the mess that it was living with Shawn, his sweetness and hidden romantic side made all the madness worth it. 

Over the three years they stood on those uncertain waters of their engagement, Jules watched their relationship dull, lost its sparkle as their routine got the best out of them. She became more guarded, fighting alone and inadvertently shutting Shawn away from her life. In each attempt Shawn would give in protecting her, of unraveling her fears, of being there for her, even if it was in his own peculiar and crooked way, more she would raise her walls and the bigger his insecurities would become, making him wonder if he was good enough, knowing that she deserved better and interpreting the theft of the engagement ring as a sign that he was never meant to have a happily ever after. 

Gladly, the married life and all its adventures reminded them of their love for each other, of the sacrifices they were willing to make to see the other happy, the love that was born one random morning at a diner in Santa Barbara, leading them to that surprisingly warm December day, tangled in a loving embrace. 

Juliet couldn't wait to spend that entire day by Shawn’s side. She was off duty and he had promised to close psychphransisco for the weekend so they would be free to do whatever they wanted. Since their marriage they hadn't had much free time, Jules being the Head Detective and Psych’s fame following them to San Francisco. Cases were piling up at their desks, often obligating them to postpone dinner dates and day-offs. 

She hoped that now they could finally be alone, without cases to solve, phone calls interrupting their sleep or murders to be investigated. It would be only them and their anniversary on the schedule.

In the last couple of weeks, Shawn had been acting stranger than the usual and Jules figured it could be the amount of work he had on his plate. Often she would see him sneak out of their bed in the middle of the night, heading to their small office with his computer in hand. When she confronted him, Shawn just shrugged his shoulders and assured her it was just another case he and Gus were working on, but Juliet knew better and, despite they agreeing not to bring their jobs home, couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, but decided not to push as, knowing her husband, the best thing to do was not to pressure him. Eventually, he would tell her, accidentally or not. 

With delicacy Juliet kissed Shawn’s lips, his smile widening as his eyes fluttered before finally open. Those bluish-green irises glancing at her with pure adoration, making her heart skip a few beats, her stomach revolving with a million butterflies and, even after all that time knowing Shawn, he still had that power of weakening each muscle of her body. 

He loosened the grip around her waist, bringing his hand to her face, pulling her in for another kiss that Juliet happily complied. He broke apart a few seconds later, leaving his lips on her forehead before finally separating from her. 

“Morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning, babe.”

She could tell he was still sleepy, his hoarse voice and the fact that Shawn had closed his eyes again were a strong sign of his wish to stay in bed all day but Juliet couldn’t help her enthusiasm. She had a lot of plans and a full day ahead of them. 

Poking his arm, she tried to wake him up but instead, he faked a snore and ignored her insistence. 

“Come on Shawn! Wake up! We have so much to do today.”

He opened one eye, finding those big blue ocean colored ones staring at him the same way kids stare at toy stores. 

“Just five more minutes Jules.”

“No! It’s ...It’s our anniversary and we HAVE to get going! I’ve planned everything.”

“Hum...yeah...our, our anniversary?”

With both his eyes open now and more awake Shawn tried to hide his nervousness behind his crooked smile but, of course, he was married to a woman who knew him better than himself. Her expression immediately deflated and Juliet sat on the bed, freeing herself from Shawn’s embrace, staring at him with mixed emotions he couldn’t quite describe. 

“Shawn? Did you forget?”

“Forget what, babe?”

“Don’t … I’m serious Shawn!”

He scratched the back of his neck, swallowing hard and blinking furiously just like when he knows he’s in trouble and much far from scaping. 

“I…”

“I can’t believe this!”

Now Juliet was standing, her pink nightgown flowing while she paced in front of their bed, still not sure if Shawn was serious or not. It couldn’t be. He never forgets anything. He must be joking. She felt a laugh escape, relief calming her accelerated heart. She stopped at her tracks, feeling her husband’s eyes on her, his silence very unusual. 

“Oh my...You’re joking, right? I mean, you couldn’t forget....”

Shawn kept staring at her, now sat straight, his ashamed expression denouncing the truth Juliet didn’t want to believe. 

“Sweetheart... I’m not sure what I’m supposed to remember.” - maybe if he faked confusion she would let it go.

“OUR ANNIVERSARY, SHAWN!”

“Oh!” - She didn’t. 

Another dry swallow came down his throat and the more he watched his wife the more her expressions changed, from anger to disappointment, to pain. He could read her like a textbook and after all those years there wasn’t a single freckle in Juliet that Shawn wasn’t aware of. 

It was bad, really bad. 

Juliet had the same look of the day Shawn thought it was a good idea to bring her estranged father back in town to promote a heartwarming reunion between them. 

He was in the pond. 

“Jules, listen...I’m… I’m so sorry. I thought our anniversary would be next month… After all, we're in January.”

“Shawn, it’s December.”

“But we got married in February, didn’t we?”

Juliet glanced away, throwing her arms at her side in frustration. Her glistened eyes filled with a wreaking heart pain Shawn felt stab through his own. He hated to see his Jules sad, even more, when he was the cause of her unhappiness. He had promised her that every single day of their lives he would make her smile and now, there was him, causing unwept tears on those baby blue eyes. 

“I can’t do this right now. I…”

Juliet marched out of their bedroom, grabbing a dress she had worn the day before, resting on their comforter set on the floor. A second later Shawn was following her, watching his wife hide in the bathroom. 

Shawn passed his hands through his hair, sighing in frustration. With fast steps he approached the door, knocking a few times, but with no response back.

“Come on Jules, I’m…I’m sorry. Get out here.”

The silence treatment had begun and Shawn knew how long his wife could hold onto that, and having anger as the fuel she would let that fire of deception burn for a long time. 

“Sweetheart, please, let’s talk this through.”

He rested his forehead on the door, thinking about his next words, his next moves. He hoped to make it, at least, to the dog house and be able to sleep on their couch instead of Gus’. 

The sound of the doorknob got his attention back and Shawn stepped away, watching his wife pass through him, now fully dressed and with a fierce determination in her eyes to ignore him completely. 

Without words she made her way to the kitchen, having Shawn following her like a shadow. Juliet grabbed her purse and an apple from their crystal fruit bowl, a wedding gift from her brother, and with a final glance at her husband, marched out of their house. 

“Jules! Wait! Jules! Where are you going?”

She turned, staring at him with such rage Shawn thanked she didn’t have a gun in her hands.

“Away.”

“Look, I’m sorry...I…”

“For your own good don’t you dare follow me.”

“Please… I….At least tell me where you’re going so I know you’re okay.”

“As if you care!”

“Hey! Don’t...Don’t say that. You know I do!”

Juliet bit her frustration back, feeling her act break slightly under the puppy eyes of her husband who, even infuriating her, had the power to soothe her most extreme rage. 

“I need to be alone right now, Shawn.”

“At least….Call Selene. I’m sure she will meet you and you two can spend the entire day bad-mouthing me, okay?” 

Shawn saw part of her angriness dissipate and her features relax a little. At least he was able to calm her enough to prevent Juliet from doing something irrational, like when they fought over a case and she drove by herself to San Diego just to prove a point. Needless to say that she got lost on the way back, despite having a GPS on, and Shawn had to go pick her up. But that was his wife and he knew how far she was capable of going when moved by her anger.

With a quick call, Juliet asked Selene for a ride and without further words went out of their loft, leaving Shawn by the door frame.

“Hey! I love you!”

He watched her steps slow down but she didn’t say it back. 

Making sure Jules was far gone, Shawn went inside, closing the door behind him and fast grabbing his cellphone, already heading to his bedroom to fish some clothes from his drawer. After two rings the line was open.

_ “Shawn?” _

“Gus! It worked! Everything set!”

_ “Okay. Selene just left.” _

“Great. I’m on my way. Did you pick up the tux?”

_ “Dude, it’s been in my house for two weeks now, remember? You dropped it here.” _

“Oh...Yes...Right.”

_ “Shawn, are you alright?” _

“Yeah. I’m fine...just…”

_ “Freaking out?” _

“A little. I mean...I really upset Jules, man.”

_ “I know. I could tell by Selene’s face when Juliet called her.” _

“You should see her face when I told her I forgot.”

_ “I would never want to see it. She carries a gun, Shawn! A gun! You’re crazy.” _

“You’re crazy!”

_ “Well, at least she bought it.” _

“Every single word. But I’m sure after everything I’ll be more than forgiven.”

_ “Dude, you’re way too confident.” _

“You should be too, ‘cause it’s your couch I’ll be crashing at in case this blows out.”

_ “No way Shawn! I don't want you or your sneaky fingers an inch near my Cap’n Crunch. And if you think you can handle Selene’s mood swings, be my guest!” _

“Gus, stop being that pineapple smoothie we forgot at the car’s backseat for four days. Jules will love it, I’m sure. Besides, you know my heart is with Cheerios.”

_ “Right.” _

“Okay, I’m leaving now, meet you at 10.”

_ “Sure. Bye Shawn.” _

Shawn shoved his phone in his jeans' back pocket, double-checking the house to see if he had everything he needed before leaving. With a deep breath, a mix of fear and excitement in his heart, he drove towards what would be the best day of his life part two. 

  
  



	2. There’s nothing for me but to love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Chapter 2 is here! I hope you'll like the place I'm heading this story with! I assure you that many surprises are coming so, please, bear with me here! I promise all the fluffiness I can convey!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave a comment if you feel like it! I'll love to know your opinions, thoughts, suggestion, or anything else!
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3

Juliet glanced at her watch one more time, the hours passing slowly. 

Sure she loved Selene who, after getting engaged to Gus, had become one of her closest friends, the four of them were constantly hanging out, leading Juliet to that lovely and solid friendship. 

The brunch they decided to have was for sure delicious. Pancakes, eggs, a beautiful centerpiece with carved fruits and so many options of beverages Juliet wasn’t sure which one she should pick. Still, all she could do was constantly glance at her phone, expecting to find a thousand messages and instead, finding her screen without a single notification. Juliet was positive that, by now, she was being totally rude but couldn’t help it. 

If Selene was feeling left aside or offended in any way she didn’t say a thing. 

When they arrived there, a few hours before, Juliet was steaming with rage, but most of all defeated by disappointment. She had an entire day planned, a restaurant reservation booked, and two tickets to Six Flags in her wallet that would guarantee Shawn’s inner child a blast. Now, there she was, mourning over her screwed plans, shoving pieces of waffles in her mouth that was making her a little sick, sharing brunch with someone that, even being a dear friend, wasn’t Shawn. 

At the end of the day that was all Juliet wanted. 

She wanted to be with Shawn.

But her stupid anger and explosive emotions had to cause a scene. 

Sure that didn’t take the blame out of Shawn, and the disappointment she felt for him, often so caring and loving, forgetting their special day, but maybe, if she was more comprehensive they would have worked it out. 

But instead, she stormed out of her home and now was stuck with that excruciating feeling in her heart and with an enormous doubt in choosing between orange and apple juice. 

Again, she checked her phone, noticing Selene’s eyes on her but still doing it anyway. 

No notifications. 

Not capable of holding it anymore, Juliet sighed in frustration, dropping her cellphone on the table and her head on her hands. She could sense her friend was fidgeting with her words before speaking anything and she hoped Selene wouldn’t give her a lecture because, honestly, all Juliet wanted was that day to be over. Maybe tomorrow she would wake up discovering all of that was just a nightmare. 

“Juliet, are you okay?”

The Detective lifted her head, watching Selene look at her with caution, as not sure how to proceed from there.

“No. This….Today was supposed to be an important day. I mean… it was supposed to be about me and Shawn, celebrating our first year married and now….now I’m here. And, please, don’t take this the wrong way, but…”

“I know. You wanted to be with Shawn.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay, I get it.”

“I’m so….”

“Disappointed?”

“Yes! How could he forget? I’ve been talking about this for weeks…”

“Look, Juliet. It’s Shawn we’re talking about. He forgot his own name the other day and the receptionist from the doctor’s office had to call you to confirm Shawn doesn't suffer from any mental conditions.” 

A small smile formed on Jules’ lips, remembering the mess that day was and how she lost almost two hours trying to prove that her husband was perfectly sane and capable of conducting a medical appointment unaccompanied. The laughter they shared later was worth the previous stress.

“I just wish I could be mad at him longer than this.”

“But you can’t”

“No. I keep checking my phone to see if he texted me, asking for something he can’t find or where the remote control is even though we glued a stand at the couch’s armrest so he doesn’t lose it.” 

“That’s the man you married.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

The previous smile widened but her defeated eyes couldn't mask the little pain still logged in her heart. Juliet knew that the moment she looked at Shawn again, all of this would be forgotten and she would feel stupid for overreacting at something that, for some couples, doesn’t even matter. 

But she wanted that day to be memorable. 

Unfortunately, she guesses it won't. 

“Look, how about we go somewhere else? It’s almost 2 P.M. We can go to the boardwalk or to that small fair at Mills Way, with those gourmet ice creams… What do you think?”

“Well… I guess it’s better than staying here, weeping. Later I’ll figure this out. Now, all I want is to shove my frustrations on a huge scoop of mint chocolate chip. But, are you sure you’re okay with walking and driving...”

“Juliet, I’m six months pregnant, not invalid. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. And … We’ll make it a double scoop and you’ll have the double joy.”

“Okay. I like the way you think.”

Selene smiled at her friend, her heart racing a little faster as the hours, passing so slow to the blond, were flying fast to her. She took the opportunity to call her fiancée when Juliet excused herself to the lady’s room before they left. 

It was hard enough to keep a secret, but keeping it from a detective was unbearable. 

Gladly, Gus’ voice calmed her immediately and within a few exchanges of information Selene had the green light to move, everything was ready and they were good to go. She opened her purse, searching for her wallet from which she grabbed a few notes and left it on the table, above the bill the waitress had brought them. 

She headed towards the exit, waiting for Juliet who showed a few moments later, apologizing for taking so long and asking about the bill, feeling a little ashamed for leaving Selene to pay for it while she was the one who dragged her out of her house, where she could be resting and with her feet up, in a bright Saturday, inviting her for a brunch Jules had spent whining about her frustrated plans. 

With a wave of her hand, the woman excused her friend, assuring it was no trouble before leading them to her car, parked a block away. Once inside, Selene turned on the radio, already singing along with whatever song was playing, inviting Juliet to join her. 

For one or two tracks, the Detective sang her lungs out but as they drove away her mind traveled back to that morning and her shallow excitement turned into silence for the rest of the ride. 

Juliet watched the streets pass through her window, changing from crowded sidewalks to vacant benches at the park they crossed by. Her attention would drift between her troubled thoughts and the landscape in front of her. It was not until they were way far from the supposed destination that the Detective snapped out of her trance with a big question mark in her head. 

“Hey, Selene? We missed the entrance.”

“Oh, no. Don’t worry. I’m driving us to another one.”

“So there’s another fair here? I’ve never heard of it.”

“Yes. Just a little outside the town. Gus took me there the other day and I bet you’re gonna love this one.”

“Okay. If you say so.”

“I’m sure of it.”

A small smile painted itself on Selene’s lips but Juliet didn't notice, instead, she returned her focus to the changing images ahead of her. The ocean being left behind, giving space to a greener scenery, with robust trees and a road covered by intertwined branches forming a gorgeous tunnel above them. 

In her mind, her morning discussion with Shawn was still hammering against her skull and Juliet didn’t know why she was overthinking that so much. So it was. They would have other anniversaries to celebrate.

It shouldn’t be a big deal. 

As they approached a sideway path, passing through a gate, Juliet's eyes noticed a bunch of cars parked on the stoned path. It was a very nice location to set up a fair so either it was a very expensive one, which she wouldn’t doubt Gus had brought his fiancée at, or they were at the wrong place. 

“Here we are.”

“Selene, are you sure? I mean, this seems really fancy. I…”

“I’m sure. Just, follow me and you’ll see.”

Nodding, Juliet unfastened her seat belt and went out, following her friend. As they passed through the parked cars Juliet could swear she recognized some of them but that would be insane. They all were very popular car models and she was in a public place, for sure she would recognize them.

As they walked further inside, an elegant construction greeted them. Cream walls with big glass windows adorned by long flowing curtains, a small ladder leading inside an entrance with a crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling, the sun rays making it glow in a spectrum of rainbow colors, painting the space with delicacy. Juliet could hear music and conversation but couldn't see the ordinary white stalls or smell the mixed scents of the various food tents. 

That place was definitely not a fair. 

“Come on, let’s get inside.”

“Wait. Selene. This isn’t a fair.”

“Huh... “

The woman felt her throat go dry and wondered why Gus believed she was a good choice to stall a Detective when she couldn't keep her own secrets. Even so, Selene swallowed down her fears and gave her friend a yellow smile. 

“Just, just follow me, please.”

“Selene, what are you up to?”

“Please, just follow me.”

A bit reluctantly Juliet walked behind her friend, still wondering if she would be arrested later for invading someone’s house, or better, mansion. As she walked inside it, the music and voices got louder and the Detective realized that wasn’t a house, it looked so much more like a ballroom. 

They followed the long hallway which led to a wooden closed door. Juliet could hear the melody that, without a doubt, was live and now playing louder. She observed Selene knock on the door precisely three times, just like Shawn does, announcing it’s him entering their home every night. 

In a few seconds, she heard the faint squeak of the hinge as the wooden started to move, painfully slow, causing Juliet’s heart to anticipate the moment it would be finally open, still a bit unsure, a mix of feelings engulfing her being as she waited for what could be hidden on the other side.


	3. Never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Only five days till Christmas and Chapter 3 is here! Finally, the surprise will be revealed and I hope you like it just as much as I liked planning and writing it! This will be short, I know, but be sure that the next one will be a little longer and filled with all the fluffiness! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave a comment if you feel like it! I'll love to know your opinions, thoughts, suggestion, or anything else!
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3

In front of them, the heavy doors opened and Juliet faced the vast landscape, ornamented by various rows of decorated chairs, a beige long carpet dividing them in half. At the end of it, an exquisite altar embellished by peonies such as the vases set on each side of the way. From her position, Juliet was facing the back of the numerous guests occupying the place but she could spot known people here and there. Chief Vick and her husband, Henry, and Madeline, her brother and sister-in-law, Lassiter, even Woody, already flirting with the woman sat beside him. 

She saw Shawn running to meet her, his fancy black suit and light pink tie making his sight a heavenly one. He looked really handsome, but for the sake of all people there Juliet wouldn’t dare say it aloud, otherwise, he would brag about himself for the rest of their lives. His goofy smile greeted her although his face was carrying a mixed expression she couldn't quite define. 

Behind him came her mother, Karen, and Marlowe, joining him at the entrance where the newly arrived women were standing. 

Juliet was surprised, no, more, she was shocked. Her mind was having a hard time trying to process all that, a joy like never before invading her heart and vanishing with any trace of the previous anger, all her morning memories fast forgotten. The only thing she could concentrate on was the man in front of her. 

“Shawn, what's going on?”

Her confusion turned into realization, her eyes glistening with unexpected tears. 

“Well… I know that, because I took so long to actually propose, and then for us to get married, we never got the chance to have a proper wedding and, even though you told me you didn’t care about a fancy party and everything, I know how much you dreamed about this. I still remember you rambling about it back when we went to that nanny agency.”

“You still remember that?” - It was a dumb question, she knew it, but Juliet was still too much in shock.

“Oh yes, I guess the whole “he buried my placenta in the backward” made it traumatizing enough to forget. But, the point is… You deserve to have your fairytale wedding Jules and I hope I did you one that meets up with all your expectations.” - His look, so hopeful, caring, made the threatening tears in her eyes finally fall. - “Besides, I couldn't spare the world to not see me in a tux, it’s too good for them to miss it.”

“Shawn.”

With a grin on his face, Shawn watched his wife’s face glow in pure happiness, an expression he had never seen before reflected in her big blue eyes, sending shivers all over his body, taking him back to when they first kissed. 

“So, you didn’t …”

“I would never forget it. Gus, Selene, my dad… even Lassie helped me to assemble this. It’s all for you, Jules.”

“I…”

Suddenly her voice faded and all she could feel was the biggest gratitude for all the amazing people she had in her life. They were special, precious, and now more than ever Juliet felt truly blessed for having the honor to call them family. 

Shawn took her hands in his, bringing them up so he could kiss them like he so often does. 

“Now, go get dressed. This can’t happen without you.”

“You mean… I’ll have a wedding dress?”

“Yep! And I didn’t even peek. Selene and your mom were the ones behind it.”

“Oh, my…” - She freed one of her hands to wipe out some of the tears in her cheeks, still overwhelmed and a lot surprised with all that. 

“Go. Go get dressed. We’re waiting for you.”

“Okay.”

Her lips widened in the biggest smile Shawn had ever seen, her eyes filled with such bliss and a feeling he knew it was printed in his face as well. 

Love.

Juliet turned, followed by her mother, Karen, Selene, and Marlowe, but stopped at her husband’s call. 

“Jules! I see you soon.”

She waved at him and Shawn felt like the luckiest man to ever walk on earth. 

All five women made their way inside the elegant construction, beaming smiles on their faces while Juliet dried a few reminiscent tears in her eye, the glowing happiness in her husband’s face flooding her mind with pure bliss.

“You all knew about this?”

“Every single detail. From the dress to flower arrangements.”

“It’s true. Shawn made us swear secrecy and Carlton had to even drive me here a few times to help with the settings.” 

Juliet grabbed Marlowe’s hand in hers in a reassuring grip, exchanging knowing looks with the woman, silently sharing the happiness of hearing that finally, after all that Lassiter had been thought and what they had to face together, he was there with them, happy in his own grumpy way, already driving around and screaming at people like he so much enjoys to do. 

Having Carlton there meant to her more than she could convey in words and she was glad his wife shared that same feeling with her. 

“I can’t count the number of times Mr. Spen- Shawn, called me begging to stall you because he got caught up in some of the planning.”

Juliet stared at them, still a bit shocked and confused but happier than she could ever be. That was definitely more than she ever expected and the whole situation felt like a dream, a really good one. 

With her best friend leading the way and followed by Marlowe, Karen, and her mom, the Detective made her way to her dressing room. Peach colored walls with white seats and a big dressing table at the corner, similar to the entrance, a crystal chandelier glittering from above them, coloring the entire place with a magical halo Juliet found dragged to. 

Hanging in front of the wardrobe was her wedding dress, and she had to stop for a few seconds, admiring the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. White-colored satin cascading in soft lawyers reaching the floor, slightly puffed by a tulle underskirt. A small train behind and a few shimmering crystal droplets were embellishing the skirt, giving it a unique and classy touch. The simple sleeveless bodice was adorned by some small flowers whose centers were filled with the same crystals from the skirt. The V-shaped neckline and flared silhouette giving a flattering appearance to Juliet’s body shape. 

It was, without a hint of doubt, the most gorgeous gown she had ever seen and she couldn't believe she would be the one wearing it. A few tears escaped from her eyes and Jules guessed it wouldn't be the last ones that day. 

Approaching her daughter, Maryanne put her little girl in a tight embrace, glad to finally see her princess getting married the way she always dreamed and deserved. The woman, despite the earlier distrust and regard over her daughter’s husband, loved Shawn like a son and now, seeing all he had done just to fulfill Juliet’s dreams, was reassured enough that the man loved her daughter like no one else. 

“Mom, I can’t believe this. It’s...So perfect.”

“You deserve it, baby. Shawn really loves you.”

Juliet grinned widely.

“I know.”

“Oh, my baby is getting married!”

“Mom, I’m already married.”

“But now I’ll have the chance to see it.”

Jules rolled her eyes at her mom but knew that, in a way, Shawn was fulfilling not only her dream but her mother’s too. She remembered calling to tell she had gotten married and the disappointment in Maryanne’s voice when she replied to the news with an “I wish I could be there to see it.” 

Well, now she was. 

“Okay! Although this is a really sweet moment we have to get going, we have a bride to get ready!” - Karen’s reassuring hands on her shoulders reminding Juliet of how far their friendship had come.

Sitting Juliet in the dressing table’s chair the women started their work. Selene handled the makeup, Karen the nails, Malorwe took care of Juliet’s hair and Maryanne made sure to prepare the bridesmaids’ dresses and leave everything ready so all girls would be properly dressed and set for that big event.


	4. With which word your tenderness grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!
> 
> So... Only THREE days till Christmas and we follow with chap 4! I tried to convey as much fluffiness and love as I could in both Shawn and Jules' speeches! I hope it didn't turn out occ! (please, let me know if did - But I sincerely hope it was good because I die for this kind of love confession!) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave a comment if you feel like it! I'll love to know your opinions, thoughts, suggestion, or anything else!
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3

Shawn was pacing around the altar, nervousness taking the best out of him. The guests, now more relaxed since the surprise was revealed and waiting for the ceremony to start, engaged in small conversations while the band prepared the instruments for the big entrance. 

Gus watched his friend walk past him for the hundredth time, holding the urge to run his hand through his hair not to mess it. With a touch in his friend’s arm, startling Shawn a bit, he stopped the annoying steps. 

“Dude, relax! She’s coming.”

“I know, I’m just....”

“Freaking out?”

“No. I’m...excited I guess, and I'm a little nervous I mean, what if she doesn’t like it?”

“Shawn, she had tears in her eyes the moment she saw you. There’s no way Juliet won’t like this.”

“Calm down Spencer. Put yourself together. It’s not like you’re not already married.”

Shawn glanced at Carlton, watching his smug smile form on his lips, his eyes at the crowd making him look more like a security guard than a groomsman. Shawn couldn't be happier for having Lassie standing at his side, attesting that union he couldn’t be present the first way around, even if he would still impose a little, just to keep his bitter cranky posture and opposed opinion at the relationship between his dear friend/former partner and the man he, after long years on that wild road that has been his life, called a friend too.

“You’re right. I have nothing to worry about.”

Gus gave his best friend a confident smile, still not sure if Shawn had finally calmed down or not, but he guessed that only after all that was over his friend would return to his normal self. 

“Oh my God, Gus! The rings! I…”

“Relax, they are here with me. See?”

Taking the velvet black box out of his pocket Gus showed the groom the two golden bands glistening under the afternoon sunlight. Shawn smiled relieved, admiring those similar in shape but different in size, rings side by side. He was proud of his choice and of the fact that he spent most of his savings on them, knowing that Juliet deserved better than the secondhand, cheap one he gave to her so short notice after their improvised marriage at the San Francisco bay, celebrated by a convicted criminal. Although that was so them, having a ceremony like that, it was far from what Shawn had pictured for his wedding day and for sure even further from all Jules’ dreams as a little girl. 

As if to end his nervousness, or to increase it, Shawn wasn’t sure, the soft melody of an instrumental version of  _ La Vie en Rose _ played by the band started, announcing the bridesmaids' entrance. 

In light pink gowns and small bouquets on their hands, Selene, Karen, and Marlowe entered the venue lead by Lily, who was throwing rose petals on her way and accompanied by Iris to make sure the little girl would make the entire walk without running away or dropping any of the vases adorning the sides of the path. 

The guests sighed in unison at the adorableness of Lily and the way she made sure every petal was thrown with grace and precision. Much like her father the girl was disciplined, following all the instructions given to her by the book. Iris on the other hand, as the teenager she was, stood by Lily’s side in silence, with a shy smile and probably wishing for that to hurry so she would be out of the spotlight she so much feared. 

Finding their positions, the girls stood at the left side, making room for the bridesmaids to stand at the altar, beside them, waiting for the bride to come. 

Shawn felt his stomach tighten in a strong but pleasant knot, all his emotions bubbling inside his chest and memories flashing in front of his open eyes gazing at the still closed wooden doors. 

That was it. 

The moment he was waiting for, that he planned with care and secrecy for months had finally arrived. 

He would, once again, marry the love of his life. 

The band started the wedding march and all guests stood up. In a glance Shawn could see his parents looking at him, proud eyes he had never seen before signing their contentment. Chief Vick with a wide smile on her lips, wise eyes of a woman who was already living that long bumpy but wonderful road it was love, proud of how far those two kids had gone and how they had grown, blossoming in pure and deep love. Selene, her bump showing under her flowy pink gown, looking at Gus with adoration and excitement. Marlowe smiled broadly at her husband who had eyes for her and only her, both filled with that lasting love that made them go through all the obstacles imposed at them on the last year. 

The doors opened and right there Shawn’s heart stopped, the world stopped and all he could see was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. Her loosen curls under the veil, the dress losing its beauty in comparison to the woman wearing it. Tears came to his eyes, surprising the man who never cries, but he disguised them with his goofy smile that he was sure would never disappear from his face after that day. 

He loved his wife more than anyone and he thought it wasn’t possible to love her more than he already did but, if that moment proved anything, was that Juliet was capable of deepening Shawn’s love to a level he never imagined existed. 

With her mom by her side, Juliet walked down the aisle, capturing a few of her family members sitting in the front rows but her eyes never leaving Shawn’s. The expression on his face was one she wouldn’t forget, the purest smile and most lovable look she has ever received from him. There was no one she loved more than Shawn, and as she walked to him in her glittering wedding dress, under a soft sunset on that Saturday of December, Juliet was sure it was the happiest day of her life. 

With final steps, Maryanne detangled her arm from her daughter’s, leading the woman to the expectant groom in front of them. Shawn glanced at his mother-in-law, thanking her for that moment. The woman smiled proudly and watched her little girl, not so little anymore, walk away to meet the man of her dreams. 

Shawn immediately took Juliet’s hands in his, lightly pulling her closer to him. His lack of words was visible by his dropped mouth and the bride had to suppress the small laugh bubbling in her chest at her goofball husband. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Leaning in, he kissed her forehead, so tender and gentle Juliet was sure her feet left the floor beneath for a second or two. Their moment was interrupted by Father Wesley’s words, his arms raised in contentment as he started the ceremony. He invited all the guests to sit down and with a wide and welcoming smile, he began his speech.

“First, I’d like to begin by welcoming everyone and thanking each and every one of you for being here on this happiest of days. The most remarkable moment in life is when you meet the person who makes you feel complete. The person who makes the world a beautiful and magical place. The person with whom you share a bond so special that it transcends normal relationships and becomes something so pure and so wonderful, that you can’t imagine spending another day of your life without them. I understand that after being married for a year now you both know that, more than love and commitment, marriage is also hard work. Is willing to love that person every day despite all the flaws. Is giving up your own pride to make the other happy. I’ve known Shawn for quite a few years now, as we shared some adventures. I must confess I felt surprised when he invited me to perform his wedding ceremony, but not in a single moment less honored to be a testimony to this love. I can affirm, with the most certainty in my heart that you both are made for each other. In all this time I’ve known this boy, I’ve never seen him happier and, although I don’t know you that long, Juliet, I can see the feeling is mutual. So without further ado, I believe you prepared a few words to share with us, haven’t you Shawn?”

The groom nodded, ready to speak when Juliet raised her hand, interrupting him. 

“Can I ...huh...Can I say a few words first?”

“Sure my dear.”

Juliet breathed deeply, her husband’s eyes never leaving hers. 

“Shawn, I never imagined you would pull something like this on our anniversary. From all this time that I’ve known you I’ve seen you do the romantic gestures, the little things, and the deep care you have for me, but this, today, is more than all my expectations could go. I can’t say when I first realized I had fallen for you, I guess it was always you and gradually we grew into what we are now but I can assure you that there isn’t a day that passes that my love for you doesn’t increase. Despite all the headaches, the troubles I have to save or help you escape from, all the weird food experiments you make in our kitchen and the fact that you’ll never pick your towel from the floor, I love you more than anyone and anything. You bring color to my life, Shawn, you make my days brighter and lighter, cheering me up with your silly jokes, composing songs for me, making me feel the most special woman whenever you flash your mischievous silly smile at me. You make me feel safe, more than any cop training or gun ever could and I know that, no matter what happens or how much trouble I’m in, there’s nothing you wouldn’t do to keep me safe. I’ll never forget what you said to me when you proposed, “ _Marry me so I can show you how amazing our life will be together_ ”. Well, you sure are a man of your word because every single day by your side has been unique and amazing. I love you, Shawn, very much and this has been the best year of my entire life.” 

Juliet could hear the happy sighs coming from the guest, a few of them already crying. She could swear she heard Lassie sob but, if he did, he successfully managed to hide it. On the other hand, Gus was already drowning himself in tears, as the crying baby he always was, and she laughed softly at her husband’s best friend that had become hers too, welcoming her to that crazy friendship with open arms. 

Shawn squeezed her hand lightly, his eyes glistening with his own batch of unspilled tears. He cleared his throat, trying to come up with the best words, feeling his perfectly memorized vows scramble in his mind but he didn’t care, all he wanted was to pour his heart out, to prove how deep his feelings for Jules were.

“Jules, my Jules. I had this insanely long speech prepared, with our best moments together, maybe even a slideshow to help with the visualization but the truth is, as I look at you right now, all that matters is the love that I feel. I could scream it, I could paint it on every wall of San Francisco and still, it wouldn’t express the amount of love I feel for you. You’re my biggest prize, the center of all the best mental pictures I have stored in my mind. Because of you Jules I matured, I grew into this man that, even though will never stop being a big child, now doesn’t complain to take trips to Ikea, or taking dancing classes, which I thank you so much for so now I don’t embarrass us in front of our 200 guests and our wedding tape. I love you, Juliet, from the moment you took my seat in that diner to this day. I still can’t understand why you picked me, knowing all the craziness and issues I bring along, not to mention my crying baby best friend and an insane job, and I certainly don’t deserve you but I promise Jules, that I will never stop loving you and whatever it takes I’ll make this work. I’m sorry it took me so long to find my way to you, and I’ll never be able to thank you enough for your patience. Marrying you was the best decision I ever made and every single day of this last year showed me that there is no better place than being in your arms. I will forever protect you, no matter the costs. My heart is yours, always have been. You’re my everything, you’re my home Jules and this has been too, the best year of my life.”

He watched as his words little by little emotion the woman in front of him who, by the end of his speech, was sobbing lightly, her deep blue eyes outshining the clear sky, in her lips a wide smile, her angelic view mesmerizing Shawn more at each passing second, making him lightheaded and entirely captivated and entangled by his wife. 

“And now, may I have the rings please?”

Gus handed Father Wesley the black velvet box. Juliet gasped at the sight of the gold bands shining in front of her. She felt Shawn’s fingers take her old ring off of her hand as he did the same with his, handing them to Gus and leaving room for the new ones, renewing the symbol of their love. 

“Juliet Elizabeth Spencer-O'Hara, née O’Hara, do you take Shawn Henry Spencer to be your husband, again? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?’

Sliding the gold band, given to her by the Father, into the now vacant spot at her husband’s hand, Juliet answered. - “I do.”

“And Shawn Henry Spencer, do you take Juliet Elizabeth Spencer-O'Hara, née O’Hara, to be your wife, again? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto her forevermore?’

Repeating his wife’s movements, Shawn set the wedding ring above her engagement's one, reminding them how far they had come and how lasting their love was. - “I do. Forever.”

**“** By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!”

With a final step and greeted by the clapping of their guests, Shawn closed the distance between them and kissed Juliet, losing himself on her lips in that tender moment that he would cherish forever. Her arms around his neck, caressing his fresh haircut, made him sure there was nowhere else he wished to be.

He did it. 

He married Jules, again.

They moved apart to face the occupied chairs, spotting their guests with content smiles and clapping loudly. Gus came, putting Shawn in a tight embrace, his crying still full-on and the groom couldn't help the laugh escaping at the messed state of his best friends. Lassie came closer, patting him on the shoulder with a silent nod and proud smile, caught a little out of balance when Shawn dropped all formalities and invisible walls and wrapped the man in a tight hug, thanking him for so much more than he could properly say. On the other side, Juliet was being hugged by her bridesmaids, all three with tears in her eyes as well. Soon, their family and closest friends were walking to them, putting the newlyweds into a quick hugging session showered with happy tears and good wishes. 

The couple headed out a few moments later, hand in hand they walked towards their reception, passing through the central corridor, covered by rice and loud cheering, smiling as they took the path, once more, to an eternal and blissful commitment. 

  
  



	5. I love you just the way you look tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!
> 
> The final chap is here, at last! I had so much fun writing this piece and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much! Behold for one last surprise on this story and the beginning of many more!
> 
> And, of course, Merry Christmas to you all! Happy Holidays and that the cheering and love of this beautiful and magical day fill your hearts with warmness and happiness! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave a comment if you feel like it! I'll love to know your opinions, thoughts, suggestion, or anything else!
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3

The party was huge and again Juliet found herself impressed by all the work Shawn had put on that planning. It was all to her taste and despite being really classy, so them. For the dinner, of course, he had chosen Mexican and a big chocolate wedding cake was waiting for them at the end. 

While the bridesmaids prepared a small video with Juliet and Shawn’s best moments, Gus made sure to give a long and very emotional speech, as he didn’t have the chance to do at their previous wedding. 

Followed by him, Henry, Karen, Maryanne, and even Lassiter occupied the mic, sharing their own memories with the couple and the wishes of happiness and love for the two. 

At the sound of James Taylor's _Only One_ , they shared their first dance, embracing each other, swinging around the ballroom in precise steps. Juliet was sure Shawn had taken more classes before the wedding because his moves had improved drastically and now he could spin her without breaking anything or dropping her in the process. The playlist changed to more agitated songs causing the entire party to dance until their feet hurt before it all calmed and once again the couple found themselves moving at the sound of soft ballads.

Juliet had her head rested on Shawn’s shoulder, his inebriating scent driving her to her own happy place, where there were just them two and that inexhaustible love. He had his arms around her waist, supporting her weight on him, moving them gently around the dance floor. 

“Shawn?”

Lifting her head out of her husband’s shoulder, the bride locked her eyes with his, taking him out of whatever thought he was lost at. 

“Thank you. For this, for everything.”

“Anything for you my lady. I know it’s not a beach in Antigua but… I hope you liked it.”

His expectant look, almost shy, caused Juliet’s heart to swell even more. She still couldn't understand entirely how her husband was able to remember every single thing she has ever said.

“No, it’s not. It’s better. Better than I could ever dream of.”

She smiled softly at him but Shawn could sense there was more to be spoken.

“And...I’m sorry.”

“For what, sweetheart?”

“For today, this morning. If only I knew, I would never have snapped at you like that.”

“Hey, it's okay. It was all part of the plan. No hard feelings. Besides, I should be the one apologizing for messing up all the plans I’m sure you had.”

“If you haven’t pulled such an amazing wedding you bet I would be furious at you. But you know I can’t be mad when there’s chocolate cake around.”

“A man has to know his ways into his lady’s heart.”

Juliet playful hit him on the chest, rolling her eyes at the smug smile he had on his face but so glad her husband knew her like no one else. 

“You know, this is better than anything I could have ever planned for today.”

“No. I’m sure I would love everything you prepared.”

“Well, it’s a shame we lost our tickets to Six Flags.”

“What? We’re going to Six Flags?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my… let's leave now. Maybe if we take a shortcut we can arrive there before they close.”

Losing his hold on her, Shawn grabbed Juliet’s hand, already pulling them towards the entrance door, but not moving more than a few steps before his wife tugged his arm firmly, obligating him to stop. 

“Shawn! I believe that a wedding dress isn’t the most appropriate outfit to go to an amusement park.”

“You can change on the way.”

“Shawn!”

Her gentle yet serious glare calmed the excited heart of the man who would never grow up. 

“Okay. But promise me we can go later!”

“I’ll try to exchange the tickets to my next day off, how does that sound?”

“Perfect! You’re perfect.”

Juliet smiled, feeling her cheeks blush slightly under the gaze of her handsome groom. How come he could make her feel just like she was a schoolgirl again? His greenish eyes resting on her face, staring at her like, indeed, she was the most perfect thing on the whole planet.

“Look, Shawn… I was going to wait until this ended to give you your gift but I can’t wait anymore.”

His eyes widened and his face turned into the exact expression he has while opening his Christmas gifts. 

“You bought me a gift?”

“Not exactly.”

“Wait...did you make it? I…” - Her silence increased his curiosity and the gift he had never imagined he would receive was now everything he cared about. - “Come on Jules, you know I can’t…”

“I’m pregnant.”

Shawn stopped. Their dance ceased as they stood in the middle of the loud dancing floor, with people around them moving without a clue that the groom’s world had changed completely. 

Now he knew his life would never be the same again. 

Although they had talked about it and her husband assured her that whenever it happened he was ready to begin their family, Juliet couldn't shake the small worry in her heart. 

A lot had happened since he first thought she was pregnant, and clearly, he wasn’t prepared to back then, and so wasn’t she. But after Selene first started to show, Juliet couldn’t help but feel that twinge of jealousy in her heart. 

She wanted a baby.

She always had, but knowing how much trouble Shawn had in processing fatherhood, especially because of his own bad experiences, she decided never to force the subject or to push him until she was one hundred percent sure she was ready too. 

Later that week, after everything was wrapped up and Carlton was back home, Juliet took the time to talk with Shawn, trying to avail his position regarding kids. Sure he had brought them up a couple of times on casual conversations, willing to go down that road someday, but after watching his outburst and panicking over the possibility of she being pregnant, she wasn’t that sure anymore if he would ever be ready. 

At the time they were married only for a couple of months and she could understand his dilemmas, but now, being married for a year, she wondered if his regards remained the same, if he would never be ready to have a child. 

One night, just out of the blue, after a call with Henry, Shawn mentioned that if one day, it ever happened he would be ready, planting a seed of hope in Juliet’s heart that she didn’t know she held onto that much until she faced the reality of carrying a child. 

When she first suspected she was pregnant she chose to keep it quiet until her doctor confirmed it. Deciding to wait for their anniversary, just a few days ahead, to share the news, she hoped to have it received with happiness instead of another panic attack. 

“Shawn? Are you…”

Before she could finish he already had his lips on hers, kissing her tender and affectionately, weakening her knees in the process, and planting a lasting smile on her face. Breaking it a moment later, he hugged her, gently as if he squeezed her too tight he would smash their growing baby. 

“I love you, Jules.”

“So, you are not … I mean, we didn’t plan it and everything.”

“Hey, I told you, whenever it happens I am ready. I’m ready. Scared to my very core to mess this up, but ready. Besides, we agreed, a thousand babies and a fleet of pugs.” 

Juliet felt the known happy tears rush back to her eyes, spilling on her cheeks from where Shawn’s thumb dried them, a bubbling laugh coming from deep down. 

“I’m gonna be a dad.”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re gonna be a mom.”

“Yes, Shawn.”

“Oh my God… I have to tell Gus!”

“Huh. Let’s wait before telling anyone. I’m not 12 weeks far yet.”

“Okay, you’re right, besides, if I told him now this party would be over and he would be already heading to buy baby furniture at the closest store.” 

“That’s true.”

Grinning widely Shawn planted one hand at the still flat stomach of his wife, imagining how long it would take until a small bump appeared, and then it turned into a big round belly. He felt her own hand covering his, her warm touch reassuring and welcoming. Kissing her one more time, Shawn returned to swing them around the dance floor, the music playing in the background and the world continuing to spin while he entered in his own bubble where time had stopped forever on that loving moment. 

“I love you, Jules. I love you both. Happy anniversary.”

With her head back at his shoulder, Juliet tightened her arms around his neck.

“We love you too. Happy anniversary.” 

And as Tony Bennet’s  _ The Way You Look Tonight _ started to play Juliet and Shawn danced.

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jules and Shawn danced, the entire night, twinkling Christmas lights bringing not only cheer and happiness, but the amazing gift of all, and there were no words enough to describe the beginning of their wonderful life. <3

**Author's Note:**

> As you'll realize, this is part two of a series, which the first work was one I posted right after the second movie aired. It's not necessary to read that piece to understand this one, but it gives more context. :)


End file.
